Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low fabrication costs. Semiconductor devices may include semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical devices, and hybrid devices performing various functions.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Thus, various problems, for example, margin reduction of an exposure process defining fine patterns, may make the manufacturing process for semiconductor devices difficult. Furthermore, high-speed semiconductor devices are in high demand. Much research has been conducted to satisfy these demands.
Meanwhile, as demand increases for high-capacity, thin and small semiconductor devices and electronic products, various packaging techniques relative thereto have been developed. According to one of the various packaging techniques, various semiconductor chips may be vertically stacked to realize a high-dense chip stack. According to this technique, semiconductor chips having various functions may be integrated in an area smaller than that of a general package having one semiconductor chip.